Bruises
by ExhilaratingDarkness
Summary: This is Exhilarating for a change. I've been having trouble finding Wi-Fi. I basically live at my library now. But this is about Zera and Zuke, our joint-owned OCs with wwB. Zera needs to redo her eyeliner, but Zuke has other plans :P Afterwards, Keef and Zera have a little talk and Zuke reflects on what happened.


**Author's Note: Hey, I'm FINALLY POSTING something! As you might have guessed, this is Exhilarating. Darkness isn't in the best mood with me, I laughed when she sent me a pic of her in her homecoming outfit. But her? In a dress? No offense, but it was weird... SO! This is one with Zuke and Zera, I like Zuke a LOT. Because I had a huge say in his personality. Unlike with Zera, whom did wwB and Darky basically make. Because of a bruise I have, this was born basically. You'll see the connection. You'll see... YOU'LL ALL SEE!... Heh. Oh, I don't own anything... I even have JOINT ownership of Zerry and Zuke ;_; **

Zera sighed, staring ahead absentmindedly, almost as if she were watching a train wreck, she couldn't look away. Instead she was simply watching her food digest her utensil. She shuddered, tossing it away. It reminded her of why she never ate.

"Hey, Zerry." The cocky voice tried her will to stay sane, to stay hidden, under the radar. But... he could be endearing. When he wasn't a millimeter from her.

"Zuke." The disguised Irken sighed, sounding exasperated and tired. "If you excuse me, I must be going."

"How come?" He looked up at her, chubby cheeks stretched and the left one clustered.

Zera frowned. "Because I believe my eyeliner may be thinning. And I do not prefer to have my dark circles there only. I prefer to cover them." She pushed away from the table and the annoyingly overconfident other. "I suppose I may be back in a few moments." She shrugged before striding to the restroom, the one rumored to be the final resting place of a dozen or so students. Not that she minded corpses, actually when she had stepped in, Zera was disappointed to find that it merely had been a sham, a flimsy lie, a rumor. She remembered the name of the human whom had mislead her and grinned, blood would be shed. She let out a tired, stale breath and grabbed eyeliner from a deep recess of her PAK. She began to apply the heavy black charcoal to her eyes and when it was thick enough, she ceased and replaced it into her PAK. Zera looked away from the mirror for a moment and heard the door creak open. When she looked up, nothing. The Irken shrugged, about to turn when she felt arms snake around her waist. She spun around, holographic black hair whirling. Her jacket felt tight around her ribs and flat chest as she looked at the chest in front of her, Zuke towering over her per usual.

"Imbecile!" She hissed malignantly. "What do you believe you are doing?"

"Kiss me, Zera." He murmured, hugging her gently. His arms draped loosely over her shoulders and crossed over her back, he didn't have any force against her now, but if necessary he would put force against her.

Her lip curled up in revulsion. "No!" She pushed back against his chest, to no avail. She couldn't help but to notice that his chest was more toned than she had known and her cheeks burned scarlet. Despite her strength, he was solid, and much more muscled than Zera had been aware of. He chuckled, presumptuous even in laughter, and pressed down, constricting her. Zera squirmed, blushing fiercely, and hating him at the moment. Zuke kissed the top of her head, every once and a while letting a small laugh escape him.

"What is with the laughter?" Zera spat, almost as if every word was some distasteful substance she despised having within the current radius of ten meters.

"You're cute, Zerry." Zuke smiled, his arms still draped over her short, skinny shoulders.

Zera bared her teeth, sharp and lethal and was surprised when Zuke didn't back away in horror. "What are you doing?" Her magenta eyes narrowed, fury dying down to mere curiosity and suspicion.

"What would it take to get a kiss?" He asked, overconfident air returning.

Zera scowled up at him, "Simple. I would never kiss you out of my own free will." Alarm surged through her chest as her hips were gripped harshly. She glared upwards, trembling. As her mouth was opening to speak, she felt his lips connect with hers. Zera had to admit... Zuke's lips were soft. Zera didn't care that he deepened the kiss, his segmented tongue wriggling into her mouth and sparring with hers. Zera grabbed his hips, digging her fingers into his skin roughly with enough force to bruise. When they finally separated for a breath, a small string of saliva connected their mouths. Zuke recaptured Zera's mouth after merely five seconds. Both turned off their disguises, Zuke immediately targeting Zera's antennae. Her icy exterior sloshed off like a glacier breaking away and splashing into the icy waters. Her face turned hot as her fingers dug deeper into his skin and she moaned against his mouth. Something in her mind clicked and she pushed him away, panting.

Zuke frowned, not liking being pushed into a wall anymore than he liked Zera accepting him then throwing him away like an old toy. "What?" He demanded.

"Never speak of that." Zera spat, face warm. "To anyone." She turned her disguise on swiftly, leaving just as fast. When she exited the bathroom, she realized her make-up was smudged and she groaned. "I am going to kill him!"

"Kill who?" A perky voice chirped.

"Hello Keef." Zera muttered, not bothering to choke the cheerful boy she would call her 'friend'. "I am plotting to annihilate Zuke."

"How come? He cares for you, he loves you." Keef smiled. "Now why would ya kill someone for that?"

"Because he surprised me in the bathroom while I was placing eyeliner on and 'made out' with me." Zera scowled, putting air quotes around 'made out', the words feeling odd in her mouth. "And I very much would not like to go back in there, he is probably still there. And I would get nothing accomplished." She shook her head. "But," her fingers ghosted over her lips gently as her cheeks flushed a deep pink. "I did kind of elicit pleasure from the activity of lip touching."

"You mean kissing?" Keef asked happily.

The Irken nodded, the first two of her fingers staying with slight pressure over her plump lips. "What do you know about this activity?"

Keef grinned, he was being of some help to someone and that alone made his happiness levels shoot through the roof. "Well..." As he continued talking with Zera, Zuke grinned like an idiot in the bathroom, inspecting the new bruises on his hips and knowing that Zera would have the same.

**Afterword: Well? I wrote this at the library, now it's around 10:20 P.M. CST. Now I gotta bike home, I love that the library stays open this late :D Oh, hi Darky. I'm not gonna break my face. XD**


End file.
